Her Dark Salvation
by WitchyVampireGirl
Summary: When it seems as if you have everything to lose, would you be able to take that step towards salvation even if it means you may lose yourself in the process. Darkward All Human Rated M Taste of the Forbidden Entry
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Surprise... this was my entry into the Taste of the Forbidden Contest... it won nothing.. but ohh well! I want to say thanks to all who voted for me! Love to the ladies who helped tomake this baby shine: Blu Eyed Cherry who beta'd it and Nocturnal Emissions who pre-read... and to my lovely twifey CullensTwiMistress who I traumatized when she pre-read... again.. babe... I am sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related, just a dirty little mind. Contains a domineering and very controlling Edward which some may find abusive and could be a trigger for some readers.**

**ENJOY!**

BPOV

The long hallway looked imposing as I carefully and slowly made my way down to his office. My heart beat frantically in my chest. I feared that it would echo in the empty hallway, giving away my high level of anxiety. My palms were sweaty, and I repeatedly wiped them down the legs of my jeans.

I had no other choice to but to talk to him. Everything was riding on this. If I failed here, everything was over.

It was my second year at Northwestern. I was majoring in English and had several academic scholarships helping me pay my way through school. Early in the school year, I became ill, violently so. I missed several weeks of school. For the most part, my school work didn't suffer too much. I missed one test and a few quizzes that were easy to make up.

I couldn't say the same for my Human Psyche class. It was a yearlong course that was intense and held a heavy work load. It was suggested by my academic advisor as something that would help me write better characters. I was pumped for the class. Since it was yearlong, its grade was weighted, so it would only help my GPA and allow me to keep my scholarship. Getting ill fucked that all up.

I missed one test, three quizzes, and huge lectures that held loads of information. I couldn't get caught up. I scored a C on the latest test. With the stuff I missed, I was barely carrying a D+ for the whole class. If I couldn't bring up my grade, my GPA would suffer and I could lose my scholarship.

So I was on my way to talk to Professor Cullen, to try and find any way to salvage my grade. It was imperative that I find a solution. My only problem was Professor Cullen. He was strict, domineering, and unyielding. He ruled his class with an iron fist and made very few allowances to anyone.

With one last calming breath, I knocked quietly on his closed door and waited. I was so nervous, that I jumped in fright at his bellowed, "Enter."

I wiped my hands on my jeans one last time, and slowly opened the door. The light in the room was muted, lit by only a few free standing lamps. One wall was entirely made up of bookcases and they were crammed full of books. The hardwood floors were covered in plush rugs. A rich looking leather couch was pushed against anther wall, and framed by end tables with lamps. Professor Cullen was seated behind his huge oak desk; it was cluttered with books and paper. Two inviting wing back chairs were placed in front of the desk.

The door softly latched behind me and my heart rate spiked. Professor Cullen looked up from his desk and I stifled a gasp. He was even more beautiful up close and personal. Sitting in the back of the room, my take on his features were muted. Yet it didn't diminish his looks in anyway. But seeing him now, with less than ten feet separating us, he was fucking gorgeous.

I knew he was tall, but I was ill prepared for the sheer size of him. His chest and shoulders looked broad and expansive. The tailored cut of his suit only emphasized his body. Even with him sitting down, he appeared imposing, making me feel small and insignificant. His face was chiseled; a strong, well-defined jaw, sharp cheekbones, and a nose that looked god-like in it perfection. His head was topped with hair that even from far away looked wild and untamed. Never had I seen hair that looked like it had streaks of auburn and several different shades of brown. But it was his eyes that stopped my dead and rendered me speechless. They were the most striking and piercing color of green I had ever seen.

A throat clearing cut through my ogling and I flushed a deep red at possibly being caught staring at my Professor.

"How can I help you Miss…?" he raised his eyebrows, looking at me expectantly.

"Swan, Bella Swan. I'm in your Human Psyche class." My words came out in a croak and I cleared my throat. "I was hoping to speak to you about my grade."

"Please sit down Miss Swan." He gestured to the wing back chairs with his hand and I quickly sank down on one of the soft, cushy chairs. He fiddled with a pen in his other hand, and I couldn't help but be drawn to his rather long fingers. They looked strong and elegant all at the same time.

"What specifically can I do for you, Miss Swan?" His tone was abrupt and clipped. His face was neutral and impassive. Once again, I felt small and weak and way out of my league.

"Um…as you may know, sir, I was very ill towards the start of the school year. I missed several weeks of class and for yours, a test and several quizzes. I didn't do well on the last test and I fear that I may not pass your class. I was hoping that you might have some suggestions as to how I could bring my grade up."

My eyes were downcast as I spoke; unable to look him in the eyes for fear that I would lose my train of thought. But now that I looked up, I wished that I hadn't. His gaze held me where I sat, unable to move, breathe, fuck I couldn't even think. His face held no emotion and my anxiety ratcheted up another notch.

For several long seconds, neither of us spoke. His gaze never wavered and finally I had to look away, it was too much for me to handle.

"I am sorry that you were ill. Can I assume that you have fully recovered?" Not feeling confident in my voice, I simply nodded.

"Good. As for my class, am I safe in surmising that you are finding it difficult catching up with what you missed?" His voice was smooth and deep. There was an air of command and authority that laced each word he spoke.

"Y-yes sir," I stammered. "Coupled with my other classes, I have been unable to catch up on the reading I missed. I am trying to stay on task with the current reading assignments, but I find that the material is hard to follow as I missed so much from the beginning."

"That would make sense as the concepts build up on each other. Without mastery of the earlier concepts, the newer ones will be challenging. Tell me why you decided to take my course? Are you a psychology major?"

I shook my head. "No sir. I'm an English major. My advisor suggested this course as a way to improve my writing, possibly learn to write more in-depth characters, and make them more complex."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a slight nod from him. "Makes sense. How did you think I could help you with improving your grade?" There was something in his tone; I couldn't place the feeling it invoked, so I brushed it away.

I shrugged my shoulders at his question. "Honestly sir, I have no idea. If I fail this class, it will drag my GPA down and I could lose my entire academic scholarship. Without that, I would have to quit school. I am at your mercy to help me."

EPOV

_I am at your mercy._

Those words reverberated in my head, bouncing like rubber balls. I would have to admit that I liked the sound of them. Couple that with her downcast eyes and calling me sir, and my curiosity about this girl was at an all-time high.

I'll be honest; I didn't know who she was when she stepped into my office. It took her telling me she was in my Human Psyche class and a few moments to scan my memory to place her. She always sat in the back. She blended in well with the rest of the class, not trying to stand out. She was unlike the other females in my class, who dressed provocatively, sat in the front and flirted with me.

But she wasn't a slob either. With her eyes down, I was able to scan her body at my leisure without her knowing. She was petite and slender but she still had curves. Her hair was a rich brown that just kissed the tops of her shoulders. She wore nice, fitted jeans and a sweater that was demure, but still showed she was a woman.

Her eyes, when she did glance up were a soft brown. She had delicate features and she constantly chewed on her lower lip, making it look a tad bit plumper than the top. Her voice was soft and soothing, and not once did she try to come onto me. She wasn't the ideal picture of beauty, but rather an understated, natural beauty.

She appeared to take her education seriously by heeding her advisor's academic advice. Her scholarship also attested to her intellect. Her willingness to come to me when she sensed she was in danger of losing everything was admirable.

But all of that was secondary the second she uttered that she was at my mercy. That wreaked havoc with the deeper, darker side of me. That side sensed that something weak and small was in my midst, and it longed to exert control. I closed my eyes for a second to regain my composure. This wasn't the time or the place for me to give into my darker desires, even if it had been too long. Willing a calm façade on my face, I addressed her concerns.

"I will admit your request has caught me off guard, Miss Swan. I usually don't make a habit of bailing out my students." I watched her closely. With each word, her shoulders slumped, the hope in her eyes flickered, and her eyes got glassy. I felt a rush of power course through me at the knowledge that I held her future in the palm of my hand. With one little flick, I could make it all go away. My dick throbbed at the idea.

"But seeing as you were ill, I'll take it under advisement. I'll get back to you next week. It is all I can do at the moment."

Seeing her body reflect the hope again made me feel mighty that I held such sway over her. Her head bobbed in excitement that I could save the day. "Thank you sir. I appreciate you taking the time to talk to me and consider my problem." She smiled and it only added to her natural beauty.

I nodded at her profusion of thanks. "Have a nice weekend, Miss Swan." With that I dismissed her and looked back down at the pile of freshman psych papers I was grading. I sensed her hesitation and then I heard her softly retreat. When the door latched closed once more, I looked up and sat back.

My mind spun in a million different directions and all of them lead directly to my darker desires and wants. It had been too long since I had felt those desires. Not since Charlotte and I parted on amicable terms. Since then, I had denied my need for control, and power. Charlotte was perfect, and our relationship was the ultimate in what I needed. But she longed to explore and spread her wings. So, I let her fly away.

But now, with the sudden intrusion of Miss Swan into my office, I started to consider whether it was time to find someone again. Maybe I needed someone a bit more malleable to my whims and desires.

Before I could second guess myself, I called up the student records on my computer and started to do a little reading on Miss Swan. Twenty minutes later, my cock was in my hand as I jerked it hard to the images of Isabella. My dark side wanted her and the plans just started to fall into place.

BPOV

I was gathering up my materials and the end of class a few days later when his deep voice rang out.

"Miss Swan, is it possible to have a word with you?"

I dropped my notebooks when he asked me to stay, and my heart almost leaped out of my chest.

"S-s-sure," I stuttered, feeling like an utter fool. I jammed all my shit into my bag and made my way down the stairs to where he was casually leaning against the table. Once I was close, he turned on his heel and walked through the double doors and into the hallway that lead to his office.

Not once did he look back to see if I was following, but his demeanor told me he knew I was and didn't expect anything less of me. I took the few moments we were walking to calm the fuck down. Ever since I spoke to him last I had been a bundle of nerves. My thoughts were consumed by Professor Cullen and some of them were less than appropriate.

In fact, for the last two nights, I had woken up extremely frustrated from very erotic dreams of Professor Cullen, to the point I needed to use my vibe to finish the job. Remembering the orgasms from those sessions had me blushing and breathing heavy. I turned my gaze away from his ass, which fit well into his black dress pants.

I shook my head internally; I needed to stop thinking about my professor that way. The man held my future in his hands and that should be my focus, not on how good his ass looked. But it was so hard when my mind conjured up images of his naked ass, his toned thighs, the jut of his cock, and his long perfect fingers as they…

"Miss Swan, are you alright? You look a bit flushed."

I was so lost in the haze of my lusty thoughts that I hadn't noticed that we had arrived at his office.

"Yes sir, I'm fine." I lowered my gaze, utterly mortified by the train of my thoughts. I was sure that they were written clearly across my face.

"Well, if you're fine, let's carry on. I've given your request a great deal of thought, and I am sorry to inform you that the only solution I could find would most likely cause you even more hardship."

I raised my eyes, just a fraction, confused as to what he was talking about.

"Sir, I'm not sure I understand." I bit my lip in the hope that I wouldn't start to cry.

"Normally I would offer a student the chance to do a make-up assignment. But for a class of this caliber, I'm afraid that it would be a rather daunting project for you to undertake as well as try and keep up with all your regular class work, including mine."

I could feel my lower lip tremble so I bit it harder. My body slumped with the realization that everything I dreamed of accomplishing was crumbling away before my very eyes.

"Here is all I can offer you," he continued, oblivious to the melt down that was occurring inside of me. "Here are my lecture notes on the material that you missed. I also included a few reference texts that may help you grasp some of the concepts beyond what your book has. I will also suggest that you talk to a few of your fellow classmates and see about a study group. Sometimes they can be helpful."

He held out a stack of books and paper, and with shaking hands I accepted them. "Thank you, sir. I appreciate you going to all this trouble to help me out."

"I wish I could do more to be of assistance, Miss Swan." I looked up at him, his words sounding strange. His face was calm, showing little emotion. But his eyes were bright and gleaming, I shivered as I got lost in their depths. They were telegraphing something that I was unable to process through the fog of my turbulent emotions.

"No, sir, you have done more than enough. I am grateful for your assistance." I placed the bundle in my bag and rose slowly. I gave him a watery smile as I turned and walked out of his office.

I managed to make it to my dorm room before I gave in to the sobs that wanted to break free the second I was out of his office. My brain tried to reconcile just exactly how I was going to do all the work I had to do. For a brief moment I gave credence to the idea to say _fuck it all_, leave school, and never think twice.

I'm not sure how long I cried; it seemed like hours. But once I was all cried out, I freshened up and began to dig in to the mountain of notes and additional reading that Professor Cullen graciously offered me.

EPOV

Over the next few weeks, I watched as she bowed under the stress and strain. The more decent side of me ached for her pain. I hated to see her suffer. Each day the bags under her eyes got darker and bigger. She was losing weight and she was starting to crumble.

The darker side of me was excited at her stress. It saw it as one more step until I could make her mine, till she welcomed the relief only I could bring her. It reveled in knowing that very soon we could act to make her ours. To placate the beast within me, we made preparations, anticipating that day when we could bring her to where she belonged.

At the beginning of December, I could no longer wait. I had to have her. No longer could I see her suffer, I wanted her happy and carefree. I wanted to see that smile she gave me when she first came into my office. I wanted to be the reason she was happy and satisfied.

I could barely contain my glee when I called out to her after class that Wednesday afternoon.

"Miss Swan, could I see you in my office?" I hoped my voice did not betray the emotions that were bubbling just under the surface.

I watched as her eyes grew wide when I called on her, then as her whole body sagged in resignation. She looked defeated and beaten. To the beast she was perfect, but to the rest me it was time to put her back together.

"Yes sir," was her quiet reply.

My eyes never left her as she gathered her things and trudged down the stairs. Once she reached me, I gently guided her; my hand ever so softly touched her lower back. I felt her stiffen at my touch then ever so minutely, she melted into it.

I opened my office door and ushered her in. I closed the door as quietly as I could. She wordlessly sat down on one of the wing-back chairs, pulling her feet up and wrapping her arms around her body as if to protect herself. I longed to gather her up and soothe her pain. But I knew that would come soon enough.

I sat in the chair next to her and waited for her to look at me. When she did, I almost faltered in my course of action. I took a deep breath and began to change her life.

"Bella, I'm worried about you. I can tell that you're under a lot of strain." I placed my hands on her knee, a hairsbreadth away from her hands. "I worry that you're running yourself ragged and you will get yourself sick once more."

Her lower lip trembled. I could sense in her how much my words of concerns resonated with her. She was alone in this world. Both her parents were deceased and she had no close family.

"I've watched you, and seeing you suffer under all this strain, well, it just made me very worried for you. I want to help you."

Her face scrunched up in confusion, no doubt remembering my words back in early October when I said there was nothing I could do for her.

"Sir, I'm confused." She sounded so broken. I knew I was doing the right thing by helping her out.

I reached for the thick envelope on my desk along with a small wrapped box. I handed them both to her. "Everything you need to know is in this envelope. Read it first and then decide."

She started to open the envelope and I placed my hands on hers to still them. "Read it in your room."

"What about the box?" she asked as she held it up.

"It's in the envelope." I smiled at her gently as if I was worried she would run away. Well, I was worried about that. But I had hope that she would give my offer some serious consideration.

"Ohh, okay." She placed both in her bag and rose to her feet. She swayed a bit and I reached out to steady her. She was pressed up against my chest; I could feel her labored breathing against my body. My hands were at her sides, her wide chocolate eyes looking up at me.

"You okay?" I whispered.

Her face blushed with my nearness. "Y-yes, I'm fine. Thanks."

Her warm breath puffed against my face I struggled with the desire to crush her closer to me.

Reluctantly I let my hands drop and pulled back so we were not so pressed up on each other. I thought I saw a fleeting glimpse of disappointment with my withdrawal, but I blinked and whatever I saw was gone.

In silence I walked her to the door and watched as she walked away. Everything was in her hands. I prayed that would agree to my proposed arrangement.

BPOV

I stared at the sheaf of papers in front of me. I had reread them several times, did laundry, read them again, surfed the web and read them again. They never changed. My emotions were all over the place; shocked, angry, flattered, confused, scared, horny, bewildered…, the list went on and on.

Yet three hours after I first opened the envelope, I was no closer to knowing how to respond to the Professor's proposal that I fuck him for my grade. Actually, if I was being honest, it was so much more than that. There were set times for us to be together, he had rules, guidelines, provisions. Fuck, there was even a contract that I had to sign.

So what was preventing me from making a decision? Everything. I was pissed that he had the gall to even suggest something like this. Did he think that I was some naïve girl who didn't know any better? There was a brief nanosecond where I even considered bringing this to the Dean. But deep down there was a part of me that was flattered and even turned on by the idea of it all. I mean the idea of fucking your professor for a grade, it was illicit, forbidden. It also didn't hurt when your professor was easy on the eyes.

There was another reason why I didn't turn him down right away. In all that I read, there was a theme that I sensed; it was one of being taken care of. This was something that I hadn't felt in a long time. It was all there in the set-up of the contract.

In exchange for passing the class, I was to be his from Friday evening to Sunday evening. He reserved the right to call for me during the week. He would also provide me with clothes, time to study during the weekend, and tutors for my other subjects should I need them. He would provide food and reimburse transportation costs.

But even more than that was that if I were to agree, the sex wouldn't be forced until I was comfortable, and until I felt a measure of trust and safety with him. That to me spoke volumes. Add to all this the tender way in which he talked to me when I was in his office earlier, and it was no wonder my heart and head were confused. Feeling no closer to a decision, I crawled into bed and fell into a dreamed filled sleep.

I woke in the middle of the night startled. I was panting, my sheets were twisted around my legs, and I had a fine sheen of sweat covering my body. All night long my dreams were filled with a naked Professor Cullen; we were writhing on silk sheets, his hands all over my body. But before I could climax, it would switch and I would be trying to scrape by to attend college. Sometimes I would be working two jobs and squeezing in a class when I could afford it.

Maybe that wasn't the right time of the day for me to make my choice, but I couldn't deal with it hanging over my head. I crawled over to my desk, snatched the pile of papers and the wrapped box off of it and sat back down. I located the section that outlined how I was to give him my response.

With shaking hands I ripped the paper from the box to see a shiny new iPhone. I opened the box, powered it up, and when I finally figured out how to text I sent the four words that would change my life.

**I accept your proposal.**

EPOV

By Friday evening I was a nervous wreck. I had cleaned the house twice, changed the sheets on our bed three times, and fretted over dinner for two hours. I tried to listen to some classical music, but it didn't soothe me like usual. I watched the clock like a hawk and the closer it got to 6 PM, the more I felt as if I had to vomit.

It wasn't that I was having second thoughts or anything; it was more that I was so fucking excited to have Bella home. She belonged here with me and the knowledge that reality was close to happening had me wanting to jizz in my pants. I had to force myself to calm down I wasn't even sure that we would get intimate tonight. We had the contract to go over, I had to show Bella around the house, and we had dinner to get through before we could cross that bridge.

I was just sliding the fish into the oven when I heard the doorbell ring. My heart started to pound furiously and my dick twitched.

Bella was here.

I didn't want to keep her waiting, so I sped over to the door and when I opened it up, all air in my lungs was suddenly gone. She was absolutely breathtaking. Her hair was down like I requested, the new wool coat I bought her looked amazing, and I could see her feet were encased in black silk stockings and small-heeled shoes. She was radiant.

She was also biting her lips nervously as I scanned her body. I met her apprehensive eyes, full of anxiety and caution. I gave her a small smile as I opened the door wide enough for her to pass through.

"Welcome Bella. It's so nice to see you. Come on in." I stood back and let her pass. The subtle scent of her wafted by me and I closed my eyes as it washed over me. It was a mixture of vanilla, something floral, and a clean scent that was all Bella.

"Let me take your coat. It looks even more beautiful on you than I imagined."

I watched as she blushed as we worked together to remove the coat. "Thank you, Professor."

I wanted to correct her, but we would get to that soon enough. For now, my eyes were focused on the stunning deep purple dress she wore. It was a fitted wrap dress that hugged all her curves. I watched as her chest rose with each breath she took, mesmerized by the movement.

"What a lovely home you have, Professor." Her soft voice broke my concentration and I ushered her further into the house.

"Thank you. We can go on a tour now, or we can take care of business first. Dinner should be done in forty-five minutes." I left it up to her what she wanted to do. Her face crinkled at the mention of the business aspect, before she blew out a long breath and turned to look at me.

"Let's take of business, get it out of the way, if you don't mind." Her face was serious, but demure and it made my whole body ache with longing for her.

"Sounds good. Let's talk in my office." I escorted her down the hall to my small office. To make things as equal as possible, I led her to the small leather sofa and we sat close together. I took the small bundle of papers from the coffee table and started to go through them.

We went over our arranged meeting times for the weekends, and that I would be responsible for her safety and well-being while we were under the contract. Although no money would trade hands, I did give her a credit card to make the purchases I would require in clothing, toiletries, and personal grooming. We went over rules about behavior and what is expected of her at my house and in my classroom. I reminded her that she was to address me as Sir or Edward when we were alone. I also reminded her that while I would not pressure her for sex right away, she would be sleeping next to me every night.

When she had asked her questions and agreed to all provisions, we both signed our names, and I gave her copies of the contract. After she had slipped them into her purse, I clasped her hands in one of mine and cupped her face tenderly.

"You have made me very happy, angel." I softly kissed her cheek and brushed a feather soft kiss across her lips. I felt her intake of air at the contact, but she did not pull back. Keeping her hand in mine, I rose and pulled her to stand next to me.

"Let's take you on the tour of the house." She nodded and off we went. She loved the living room, especially the large screen TV. I joked that if she was a good girl she would get some TV time. She explored the workout room, and I showed her where her weekend workout routine was listed. She was flabbergasted by the library, and entranced by the high back leather chairs situated by the fire place. Her hands reverently traced the spines on the books, her eyes bright with excitement. We made it to the dining room and kitchen, where she exclaimed over all the gadgets. It was there that I learned she liked to cook.

Lastly, I took her our room. She only took a few steps in, then stopped, the reality of what was going on hitting her full force at seeing the huge king size bed with the fluffy pillows and blankets. I molded my chest to her back, my hands lightly encircling her waist. I bent down to tell her all about the changes I made with her in mind.

"I added the thick rugs by the fireplace. They should feel soft on your skin. I knew you liked to read, so I added a window seat for you. There is room for all your clothes in the closet and dresser." I couldn't help but run my hands down the sides of her body; the need to touch her was overwhelming. I felt her trembling, and it worried me that she was scared. I vowed to help her feel as comfortable as possible. Just then the timer for dinner went off. We both jumped at the noise, breaking the spell we were under.

"Dinner is served," I whispered in her ear. I guided her back to the dining room, where I seated her next to me and poured her a glass of wine.

We managed to talk at dinner; I learned more about her love of books and writing. I even was able to get her to promise to show me some of her writing. Afterward, she helped me with the clean up before we settled down to watch a movie.

I could no longer ignore my strong desire to have her close. As the movie started, I gently picked her up and sat her on my lap and covered us with a blanket. I gave in to my need to nuzzle her close; I made her lay her head on my shoulder while my arms held her securely to me.

Bella was tense and stiff against me, so I slowly stroked the soft skin on her arms and legs. Within minutes she had melted into me, her body soft and compliant next to mine. She even ventured to trace small patterns on my forearms. It was then that I began to hope that everything would turn out just as I planned.

Later that night as we got ready for bed, I saw Bella grow nervous. I knew what it was, the rule that she must sleep naked in bed with me. Once again, I did what I could to ease her discomfort.

"There are some nighties that I would be fine with you sleeping in for now. They are in the top drawer." I motioned to the dresser as I got undressed myself. While I was willing to make a compromise for her, I was still sleeping naked. As I slid into the covers, I watched as her brow furrowed looking at all the nighties. They left little to the imagination and some were almost as bad as being naked. At last she picked out a sheer deep blue nightie that was filled with lace and satin.

I watched her struggle with her desire for modesty as she turned her back to me as she hastily stripped out of her clothes and tugged down the nightie. It brushed the tops of her thighs and her breasts were framed in delicate lace while her body was silhouetted in the soft satin. She took several deep breaths before she turned back to me and walked to the bed.

Her body trembled with each step she took, but I was too busy trying to calm my overly excited body. This was the first night of many that we would spend together, and the darker side of me wanted her. I pushed down my desires. When she reached the bed, I pulled the covers back and allowed her to slide in. She immediately pulled the covers up to her chin and slammed her eyes shut. I chuckled internally at her childish ways denying what was between us.

I snaked my hand over her torso and slid her closer to me. I molded my body around her, tucking her close to me. Her body went rigid and I softly ran my hand up and down her arm. My lips were by her ear. "Relax, I am a man of my word. I will not try anything tonight. Relax and go to sleep. I'm sure it's been a while since you've gotten a good night's rest."

I continued to croon gentle and soothing words in her ear until I felt her body finally relax, and her breathing evened out. In no time I heard soft snores as her body burrowed closer to mine. I buried my nose into her hair, breathing deeply of the essence that was purely Bella. Soon I drifted off, joining her in dreamland.

BPOV

I woke with a terrifying scream. My arms were flailing and my breathing was labored. I was disoriented in the darkened unfamiliar room. A touch on my arm brought forth another round of hysterical screaming, and the tears I held in, fell unabated onto my cheeks.

"Shhh, Bella it is just me Edward. Calm down, you're okay."

He pulled me closer to his warm naked chest and I flung my arms around him, pulling him closer. His warm scent swirled around me and I gulped a huge lungful of the spicy smell. His hands ran a soothing pattern down my back as he slightly rocked us back and forth. He crooned nonsensical words into my ear, chasing away the last remnants of the bad dream.

I shouldn't have been surprised that I had the dream; I was under a great deal of stress and anxiety. It was the only time I ever had them anymore. I figured that it was only a matter of time before it showed up.

I felt Edward's warm breath on my ear. "Are you okay?" I could only nod, as I was still trying to quiet my sobs. His hand stroked my head, infusing my body with a sense of calm and safety. "Bad dream?" His whispered words were relaxed, allowing me to compose myself even more.

"Y-yeah. It was about the day my parents died. I only dream about it when I'm stressed."

"Ohh, my angel." He tucked my closer. "I'm so sorry."

I felt his lips on my temple, so soft but still they sent a thrill throughout my body. I shivered, but not from cold. My body was slowly being warmed with a heat that made every nerve ending stand on end and come alive. His lips traveled down my cheek, flirted with the corner of my lips before he nipped at that delicious place under my ear.

My nipples hardened and rasped against his chest. My whole body tingled and felt alive. The fear that gripped me from the dream slowly ebbed away with every touch from him. I angled my neck towards him, silently encouraging him for more. He trailed a wet line of kisses down the expanse of my neck and to the gentle slope of my shoulder. I pulled him closer and let loose the moan that was bubbling at my lips.

He pulled away and I groaned at the loss in sensation. His hands framed my face. I opened my eyes and looked straight into his shinning ones. They were full of undiluted want and need. My pussy clenched at the sight. His thumbs swiped away the last of my tears as his jade eyes searched mine.

"Are you sure angel? Because if I taste you now, I won't be able to stop. I'll always want you."

I knew what he was saying. If we had sex now, there was no more waiting. The contract would be in full effect. He had been making small little allowances for me all night, and if we continued, it was all going to be by his rules. But at that moment, I didn't care. All I wanted was the comfort he provided; the safety and security of being in his arms was chasing away all my fears.

I took a deep breath, knowing what I was going to tell him would change my life more than the four words I texted earlier in the week.

"Yes, sir, I understand. I don't want you to stop." My words were mere whispers at the end, but he was so close, I knew he heard me. His eyes peered deep into my eyes for a few seconds before he groaned and covered my mouth with his. His lips were demanding and forceful. His tongued swiped my lower lip and at my gasp, it plundered into the deep recesses of my mouth. He crushed my body to his and my hands grasped at his arms.

Removing the nightie, he laid me back and covered my body with his. He was hot and heavy and never had I felt so safe. He ground his pelvis into mine as he tore his mouth away and blazed a trail to a waiting and achy nipple. He didn't just lick or kiss it; he engulfed the entirety of my nipple within his mouth, alternating between sucking and tugging with his teeth. White hot pleasure mixed with pain bowed my body closer to his. His other hand was busy plucking and kneading my other nipple.

My eyes closed with the onslaught of such feeling. I gave in to my desire to feel his hair and buried my hands into the silky strands. I pulled him closer, loving the lavish attention he paid to my breasts. All the grinding we had been doing had forced my legs apart and I could feel his cock as it was nestled into the cleft of my pussy. With each pass the tip of his dick made on my clit, I could feel myself grow wetter, aiding even more the intense dry hump we had going.

I felt him pull off my tit with a loud pop, and I looked down to see his eyes hooded with lust. "I need you too much angel. I want to make this gentle, but I know there is no way I can do that. I'll make it up to you."

Before I could reassure him that I would be just fine, I felt him thrust hard and deep, till he was balls deep inside me. We both groaned at the delicious friction my tightness created. He hooked his arms under my knees, pulling my calves onto his shoulders. The change in position made him sink even deeper.

"Oh, fuck, baby. You feel so good." With that he began a punishing rhythm of thrusting and pounding. I could hear the slap of skin on skin, the feel of every inch as my pussy gripped him tight. With the position I was in I couldn't move. Instead, I was along for the ride. I let my body feel the way my pussy leaked all over his cock, the way his pubic bone ground against my clit, the sweat that built up between us as he hammered his cock into me.

His lips were frantically licking and sucking whatever bit of flesh he could find. He whispered how good I felt in to my ear. He exclaimed how the reality was better than the fantasy. The idea that he thought about fucking me sent my body into over drive. The orgasm that was merely building now tore through me at a furious rate. I barely managed a mangled cry as my pussy clamped down on his cock as the waves of my orgasm washed over me. Even though my pussy felt like a vice grip, he never eased up on his pace, and each thrust of his cock kept the waves of my orgasm going until one morphed into a second one and my body arched with intensity of it. I grasped his body to help ground me for fear that I would float away.

As the spasms calmed down in my body, I felt Edward thrash wildly into me and then the warm spill of his jizz as he roared out his own climax. His chanted litany of swear words bathed the sweat soaked skin of my shoulder in his warm breath. With a few last pumps into my warm sex, his body fell on mine and I could feel his rapidly beating heart against my chest.

After a few moments of silence, he rolled off me so that his weight was no longer bared by my body. He curled me into him and I could feel him kissing my hair.

"That was absolutely perfect angel. You are going to be so perfect." I had no time to ponder his words as exhaustion soon swept me up and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

EPOV

I scanned the silent classroom, looking over the sea of heads bent intently over their tests. There were several students scribbling furiously; I even saw a few furrowed brows as students thought intently about an answer. I saved her for last knowing that once I started looking at her, I wouldn't stop until the end of class.

She was sitting in her new spot, the one I dictated that she occupy. She had on a button up blouse that had the top three buttons undone. I could see the swell of her breasts as they were encased in a pale pink lace bra I bought just for this test. Her legs were slightly parted in one of the many skirts she was to always to wear in class. Although it was hard to discern, I knew she was without panties again as directed by me.

She was chewing on her pencil, deep in thought. But in her case, she wasn't answering the same questions as her classmates. No, she was working on a special assignment for me. The topic for her was detailing all of her fantasies, every last one of them, no matter how innocent or nasty they may be. As I perused her, I decided she looked too calm and reached into the pocket of my suit for the small remote I had. With one finger I clicked it on and watched as she startled, shuddered, and then closed her eyes as her body was assaulted by the vibrations of the small egg vibrator I had inserted into her prior to class.

She struggled with her desire to close her legs, to find friction and grind on the vibrator. I smiled as I watched her struggle. She knew that should she close her legs and find relief not granted by me, there would be consequences. I cleared my throat and her eyes flew to mine. I motioned to her packet, reminding her that it needed to be complete by the end of class as well. She flushed a beautiful crimson color before turning back to the paper before her.

Feeling playful, I cranked the vibe up one more notch before I turned my thoughts to our upcoming weekend together. I had decided that it was time to step things up. To push her boundaries and comfort zone a little more. She had been doing so well over the last few months. Her responses to me had been more than I could imagine.

A low whine and tapping on a desk interrupted my thoughts and I saw that Bella was giving me the sign that she wanted to come. I shook my head "no" and almost choked on my laughter when I saw her pout. When her legs started to quiver with the strain of not coming, I turned the vibe off. I watched as her shoulders drooped in relief. We had been working on her orgasm control and holding off until I gave her permission. She was getting better, but still not where I wanted her to be.

Slowly students finished their tests, turned them in at my desk, and then left the room. As a rule, Bella was always the last one to leave. With only about six students left I turned the vibe on medium and watched her struggle. I varied the speed from low to high, and when I knew she couldn't take it any longer, I gave her the nod to come.

She was glorious as she bit her lower lip to keep from crying out. Her whole body shuddered and I watched as her hips thrust rhythmically as she came. Even from where I was seated I could see her chest as it heaved with her labored pants. Her glazed eyes found me, she mouthed "thank you" and smiled.

When we were finally alone, she bounded down to me to hand in her booklet. Her smirk told me that she thought I would like what she wrote. I placed it in my briefcase along with the other tests I would have to start correcting.

"Come with me, Isabella." Using her full name is her trigger that this is Sir addressing her.

"Yes, sir." She stepped in behind me and followed me to my office.

BPOV

My hands were trembling as I rang his doorbell. I clutched my long trench coat closer to me, fearful that someone would discover what I had on underneath. Or rather, what I didn't have on. Edward's instructions that I was going to be pushed to follow our contract to the letter left me feeling off kilter. It also had me scrambling to find it so I could re-read it.

Once I was done, I was still a bit confused. I wasn't exactly sure how he was going to push me. As far as I could tell we had been doing everything the contract laid out. However, when I opened the package that he gave me, I realized just how he was going to push me. I shuddered and hoped that I could make it through this weekend.

When he opened the door and only nodded to me, I knew that this was going to be a hard weekend. When the door closed I took one deep calming breath, and then took off the trench coat I was wearing. Edward's eyes swept over my body. I knew he would be seeing the panties that were nothing more than lace scrapes that barely covered my pussy. My tits were wrapped in the same black lace. A bow tied delicately between them.

He just looked at me, saying nothing. He arched one perfect brow and wordlessly, I sunk to my knees and opened the fly on his pants. He was going commando so his cock sprang free. In one smooth motion, I engulfed his hard dick with my wet mouth.

My tongue swirled around as my lips created the perfect suction. My hands worked the part of his cock that I couldn't fit into my mouth. I bobbed and sucked that hard cock for all I was worth. I could taste his pre-cum and flicked the tip of my tongue over the sensitive head. His low moan filled me with a heady sensation of power and prowess. I could feel the sticky wetness between my thighs grow.

His hands threaded through my hair, stilling my head. I braced myself, clutching his ass with my hands as his hips began to flex and he slowly fucked my mouth. I closed my eyes, overwhelmed and slightly ashamed that I was enjoying this far more than I thought.

"Keep your eyes open and on me," he growled out. My eyes flashed open and were met by his which were dark and dangerous. I saw the promise that this weekend wouldn't be easy and by the end of it, nothing would be the same.

He sped up his thrusts and I prepared for him to flood my mouth. His breathing picked up as I felt his cock swell. Just as I thought he would empty himself into my mouth, chocking me, he pulled out; I couldn't help but feel bereft that he denied me the pleasure of his release.

"You need to earn that pleasure, Isabella. Wait for me in the dining room, dinner is almost done." With that he turned away from me and began the last few preparations for our dinner. Feeling slightly confused, needy, and off kilter, I silently walked into the dining room only to stop in bewilderment.

The dining room table was set with only one place setting which was in front of the only chair at the table. Whereas there had been six chairs before, they had all been removed except the one chair. I walked slowly to the one setting. Instinctively I knew that setting was not for me. That was always where Edward sat. I looked around the room and found no other chairs or any kind available for me.

I was so lost in my thoughts as to where I would sit to eat or if I would even get to eat that I didn't hear Edward enter the room.

"Are you confused, girl?" There was amusement in his voice and it unnerved me.

"Y-yes, sir. Where, um, am I to sit?"

He chuckled and I felt a shiver run down my spine. "Why next to me." He motioned downwards and when I glanced down, I saw the huge pillow on the side of the lone chair in the room. I gulped down my nerves and made my way to the pillow.

"Kneel," was all he said.

All weekend long it was like that, just like I suspected. He was exercising his complete and utter control over me, just like the contracted stated. When dinner was over, he removed my bra and panties and had me sitting on his lap as he graded papers.

Each tweak of my nipples, every flick of his finger over my clit increased my neediness and arousal. I left a huge stain on his pants because my pussy was dripping from his ministrations. That earned me a spanking which only caused my ass to be sore but did nothing to abate my horniness. At night he tethered me to the bed where he continued to tease me relentlessly. I was a quivering mass of need.

When he finally took me in the middle of night it was raw and frantic. His sweat splashed on me as he fucked me from behind, his fingers rubbed my clit wrenching powerful orgasms out of me. By the time he was done, he had made me come three times and the bed was soaked with my juices.

All weekend long I was in a state of constant need and arousal, but I lived to serve him. When Sunday came along I was hit with such a longing to stay with him. Even though I was always needy, he took care of me like no other. The care and tenderness he showed me as he washed my body or as he gently brushed my hair overwhelmed me. I felt consumed by his nearness and constant attention to me.

Somewhere, he became as vital to me as breathing, and I wasn't sure what to do about that.

EPOV

As the weeks turned into months and our time under the contract dwindled down, I watched as Bella blossomed under my care. When she came to me, she was tired, sad, and lonely. Now she was vibrant, healthy, and happy. She was able to maintain decent grades to keep her scholarship and her love of learning grew.

But it was her service to me that she really shined. I pushed her more each week to give up more and more control to me. It took me two weeks to get her comfortable to being completely naked in my house. It was another week to get her to feel normal about using the bathroom in my presence under my orders. Under my strict diet and exercise regimen her weight became normal and she no longer looked too skinny.

But it was more than the control I exerted over; it was that she was starting to crave it. It was especially evident when I would finally contact her after several days of not seeing her. She would fall to her knees and the joy and happiness that I saw in her eyes as I touched her, it was almost palpable. She would lean into my every touch and her body would respond to my every command without hesitation. She was simply divine in her service, so much more than I ever hoped she would become.

So it was with that in mind that I took the last and final step in my plan, the one I had set forth so early in the school year. The one that would make her mine forever.

So I made sure to keep my interaction with her brief and to the point, never giving her the depth of attention and affection she wanted. More than once I saw the confusion and shock in her eyes. But like the good girl that she was, she never said a thing. But that didn't stop her from trying to please me even more.

By the time Friday rolled around, I could see her need; I could feel her desire to be near me. When I opened the door to let her in, the door wasn't fully shut before the coat was flung off and her gloriously nude body was kneeling before me. I longed to have her suck me off, but I needed to be in control and when her lips were wrapped around my cock, I lost all train of thought. Wordlessly, I turned away from her and walked into the living room. I heard her whimper and I almost turned back, but I steeled my resolve and sat down on the couch.

I watched as she walked into the room and sunk down on the pillow next to where I was sitting. I could see the war in her body as she struggled not to touch me first, knowing that I must instigate the touching. Her eyes darted constantly to me, waiting and I was sure, willing me to touch her.

An hour later that felt much longer than that, I finally gave my full attention to the girl who was near tears at my feet. The hope that was radiating in her eyes that begged for my touch warmed my heart. She was right where I wanted her to be.

"As you know Isabella, our time together is drawing to an end in a few short weeks." Her face crumbled at that reminder, and my face nearly broke out into a smile when I saw that. "I have loved every second of our time." I paused; the tension was rolling off Bella in waves. I gave her a tender look, one that reminded her of all the care and affection I bestowed upon her. "I have come to care for you deeply and I'm saddened to see our time ending so soon. In fact, I have found myself wishing that our time could continue beyond our contract."

I looked at her, showing her the sadness at the idea of our time ending while showing her the hope and desire that I had for it to continue. I held her gaze steady, waiting for her to show me that she wanted us to never end as well. When I saw the need in her eyes, I trailed a lone finger down her cheek.

I closed my eyes, as if I was gathering the courage to utter my question to her. When I looked back on her, her entire body was vibrating with desire, lust, need, longing, and expectant hope.

"Is there a chance you wish to stay with me Isabella? I want to take care of you, have you with me always, by my side. There would be no school, just you and me, meeting our mutual needs and desires." My words were just the faintest of whispers in her ear, but I felt her shiver.

"What's your answer?"

BPOV

"Ms. Swan! What's your answer?" The loud booming voice broke through the sleepy haze I found myself in. I shook myself from the daydream I was locked in, wiping a small drop of drool off my cheek. I looked up and there was Professor Cullen, glaring at me with his jade eyes blazing. I felt my pussy twinge and I stifled a groan.

"Nice of you to finally join the class. So, I ask again, what's the answer?"

I blushed at the idea that I was caught unaware of the question, there was no way I could even attempt to fake an answer.

"Um, sorry, Professor. I don't know." I lowered my eyes in embarrassment.

"That was obvious, Ms. Swan. See me after class."

I nodded and hid my face with my hair, trying desperately not to think about my daydream. When he at last dismissed the class, I gathered up my materials and shuffled down the stairs. As I made my way down the hallway, I could feel that sense of déjà vu creeping up.

When I made it to his closed door, I rubbed my sweaty hands on my jeans. With one last calming breath, I knocked quietly on his door and waited.

It seemed it took him hours before I heard him say, "Enter."

With a sly smile, I calmly opened the door.

**A/N: Yea.. I know.. I know.. a little cliffie for an ending.. for now.. you need to make your own choice.. was it a dream or was it? For now.. there is no plan to expand or add.. but you know me... I never say never... now.. leave me some love to make up for the fact I won nothing! lol! *mwah***


	2. Part 2

**A/N: It seems that I have trouble saying no to my readers. Soo many of you read part 1 and wanted to know.. Dream.. or no dream... *sigh* sooo I caved.. and wrote this part 2.. just for you.. cuz..well.. you guys rock my socks off! I hope you enjoy this as much as I loved writing it.**

**Gotta give a huge shout out to Blu Eyed Cherry.. she beta'd this bad boy. fanfichardcore and JoJo757 pre-read it and pushed me to give it you! Love you ladies!**

**DISCLAIMER: If you don't like stories of a dominate nature.. PLEASE hit the red X... seriously.. hit it now... OK.. if you've read this far.. you must like these stories... I don't own Twilight... just a kinky mind... ENJOY!**

Her Dark Salvation: Part 2

EPOV

I sat at my desk, fuming. My hand twitched with the need to do something, anything to gain the upper hand. I felt my control slipping and I didn't like it one bit. I heard the door rattle and I knew that once Bella stepped foot into this office, all bets would be off.

I busied myself with the papers on my desk, I knew not what I was reading, but she didn't need to know that. From the second she enters my office, I would have control. I heard the click of the door opening and then the soft latch of it closing. Soft steps were next and then nothing. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella standing just to the side of my desk, where she had been trained to go, but she wasn't kneeling.

Her actions didn't surprise me. I knew once she agreed to the new arrangement, she would be testing me and my limits. The little stunt she pulled in the classroom was just the start of her rebellious acting out. She would soon learn that she will have to pay the consequences of her actions.

As I continued to study the papers in front of me and completely ignored Bella, I heard the first sigh. Then there was the fidgeting with the zipper on her hoodie, the noises she made with her tongue and my favorite, the gum she started to chew, loudly. What Bella failed to realize was that I could play this game better, longer, and eventually end up the winner. I had years of patience and control under my belt. I had dealt with brattier girls than her.

Just to show her how in control I was, I got up from my desk and walked toward her. I saw her straighten her body as if she was ready to vie for my attention; trouble was I wasn't ready to give it to her. Instead of stopping in front of her or even behind her, I continued to the bookcase that lined one wall and pretended to look at the books.

I heard the startled gasp Bella made and I knew she was starting to see I wasn't fucking around, I meant business. I searched the shelves for nothing in particular for a few dead silent moments before I plucked a book at random and made my way back to my desk. I opened it up to an arbitrary page and pretended to read.

I watched in the periphery as Bella fidgeted. It wasn't in an attempt to provoke a reaction, but more out of confusion and agitation on her part. She wasn't getting the expected reaction out of me, therefore she was uncertain what to do or say. Being the wonderful bastard that I was, I felt no inclination to give her a clue as to what she should do to make things right. As far as I was concerned there wasn't much that she could do to make things right except to start following the rules and accept her punishment.

After several long, agonizing moments, I saw movement out of the corner of my eyes and I heard Bella's deep sigh before she wordlessly slid to the floor onto her knees. Her knees opened wide, which I found amusing since she was in jeans and not the skirt I laid out for her. She rested her ass on her heels and her hands were placed on her thighs, her back was straight, and her head down.

Finally, she got it.

Of course, I didn't address her right away, I let her stew, let her linger in her thoughts. I knew her mind was going a million miles an hour and pulling her in several directions at once. But she needed time to reflect on what she did wrong and to come to terms with the fact that she would be punished for disobeying me.

I took the time to look at her as she waited for me to acknowledge her. I heard the sniffs and saw the way her body shook with the sobs she was holding in. But there was also the way she held her back straight and proud, or how she had her thighs the perfect width apart even though she was wearing pants. She appeared to have found her rightful place and the sobs informed me that she felt remorse for her disrespectful behavior. But she had to know that while it was better late than never she remembered her place, there were going to be consequences and punishments for her transgressions.

After several minutes, I approached Bella from behind, stopping just shy of my knees making contact with her back. As she felt me draw closer, her back stiffened and her breathing stilted, and her fingers twitched with the need to feel my touch. When I placed my hand on the top of her head, the dam that I thought she had cried out burst. This time her body heaved with soul wracking sobs. It was if my touch reminded Bella how much I enjoyed her obedience and how disappointed I was with her insolence.

"You will remove those offending clothes. We will leave and discuss your behavior and your punishment when we are home. You will not speak unless I ask you a direct question. Use this time to fully think about your actions and how they affect those around you." I paused to let the words seep into her mind, to fully take root. I was certain that my tone left no room for discussion or complaints; I expected and would receive absolute compliance to my wishes.

"Do you understand what I am asking of you my angel?"

"Yes, Sir," she whispered.

"Then proceed."

As she stood to shed the offensive clothing, I gathered up the last of the paperwork I needed to work on this weekend. With the end of the school year coming up there was lots of things I needed to take care of prior to Bella and I embarking on our new journey. With my bag packed I looked up to see that Bella stood naked by my office door in a perfect waiting pose. Her sobs had quieted, but her face and nose were still blotchy from all the crying. Always aware of what my angel may need, I raised her chin and took in her tear stained face. With gentleness and love, I wiped away her tears and allowed her to clear her nose. Wordlessly I wrapped my trench coat around Bella.

I watched as she slipped her arms into the sleeves, placed her nose in the fabric of the coat, and inhaled deeply. A ghost of a smile curved her lips and I had to school my features to remain neutral. It wouldn't help if I showed just a tad of softness until I was certain Bella fully grasped her transgressions and felt remorse.

When she was covered with the coat, I opened the door to my office, motioned her through and when the door was locked, I made my way to my car. Not once did I look back to make sure Bella was following, but I knew she was. I felt her on my right side, exactly two steps behind me. When we reached the car, Bella went to the passenger side and paused. She looked up at me when I did not open the door for her.

"Your actions have not allowed you the pleasure of sitting next to me. You may sit in the back seat where bratty children ride." I then opened the back door and she slid in. I watched as she buckled her seat belt before I made my way over to the driver's side and took off. The ride was silent and I kept glancing in the rearview mirror to look at Bella. Her head was turned to watch the scenery as it passed before her, and every now and then she would close her eyes and take a deep breath as if to steady herself.

As we arrived at home, I had to steel myself for what I had to do next. I hated meting out punishments. Even though I understood their importance in the life we lived, it was the part that I disliked the most. Most dominates in my position probably held the same views as myself. We wanted our pets to thrive, be obedient, and happy. However, we acknowledged the role punishment had in helping mold our subs into the best person they could be.

Once the front door was closed and we were ensconced into the privacy of our home I shed the mantle of Professor Cullen and embraced my duty as Bella's caretaker and protector. As these thoughts crossed my mind, Bella had shed the coat and was waiting for me on her knees like she was taught. I left her there as I went to prepare for her punishment.

Minutes later, I returned back to Bella, whose eyes were filled with unshed tears. Her lower lip quivered and trembled with her sorrow. My heart stuttered for just a second before I shored it up. Being soft now wouldn't help Bella or our situation. This was the time for action and punishment.

"Follow me," I ordered. I held out my hand to help her stand. With shaky legs she stood and then silently followed me. When we got to the door of the quiet room, I heard her whimper. This was not her favorite place to be and it was an effective way to start her punishment.

BPOV

"You will have one hour to think about your failings and then I will come get you for your spanking. We will be discussing what was going through your mind at length, my angel." He fixed me with a steely gaze before he closed the door with a soft click.

I choked down the sob that wanted to break free and fought with my instinct to pound on the door and ask to be let out. Instead, I took several steps backwards until my knees hit the small twin bed. I crawled up to the headboard and rested my back against it. I clutched a pillow to my stomach and curled around it.

I hated this room; it was so stark and barren. It was supposed to be a room where I could have my privacy and own space. But as our relationship grew, I no longer wanted it or needed it. In his room I had all the space I needed. He had even made me an adorable window seat where I could read and write. His room was comforting to me, it made me feel safe. So when I told him I no longer needed this room, he stripped it down to the bare bones; a bed, nightstand table with a lamp, and a desk. Gone were any personal touches, even the walls were a plain white.

That's when it became the quiet room. A place he would put me when my behaviors warranted the need for reflection. The first time he put me in here, I so acutely felt his absence that I cried myself to sleep as I pounded on the door. He found me huddled against the door, my hand raw from beating on the wood, and my voice hoarse from the screaming and crying. He explained that if I wasn't going to be on my best behavior, then he didn't want to be near me.

Since that day, a threat of the quiet room was enough for me to correct my actions and act accordingly. But that morning, as I stared down the outfit he had picked for me, the quiet room was far from my mind. All I could think about was how that was the last day of our original arrangement. Something inside me wanted to rebel and I didn't know why.

It wasn't as if I was having second thoughts about our new arrangement. In fact I was excited for it to begin. But deep down, there was just a tiny part of the old Bella that was revolting against the idea. She held onto the last shred of her independence. She hated the idea that I would be giving my freedom and letting Edward dictate my life.

She didn't understand that somehow Edward unlocked a deep, hidden part of me that I never knew existed. At first I only did it to save my grade and my education, but as the weeks turned to months, that unknown part of me blossomed. I craved his affection, his touch, and his control. In all that I found a different freedom, one to be a new Bella, a stronger Bella.

But the old me didn't see it that way. She saw me as weak and dependent. She knew that once class was done, there would be no turning back. So I disregarded the outfit and dug for an old pair of pants that were hidden away. The last reserve of my defiance laughed as I dressed and then as I walked into the classroom, and threw down the gauntlet in front of Edward.

I refused to sit in the seat he told me I had to, and instead of detailing my thoughts on our new journey, I slumped in my seat and somehow fell asleep. When I woke to the tittering of my classmates, the look in his eyes made the old Bella shrink away. The displeasure, hurt, and disappointment I saw crushed me, but I refused to go down without a fight.

But all fight left me as I walked into his office and he ignored me. With each passing second the heaviness in my heart grew and I felt as if I would suffocate. When the light bulb came on that he was only treating me how I treated him, I broke. Grief consumed me, made my knees buckle as I sank down to the floor. Edward was only giving me what I had said I wanted. He was giving up his career to take care of me and give me the ability to make my dreams come true.

While I wasn't privy to all our plans, I knew that shortly after the school year was over, we would be leaving. Edward took a sabbatical for two years. He was going to be publishing at least a few articles and one book on human behavior while he allowed me to pursue my dream of writing. I would be giving him full control of my life and trusted him to take care of me. But my actions scoffed at his plans and I made him believe I no longer trusted him.

As I stared into the vast whiteness of the room, I vowed to be the good girl he expected. I had to find the strength and desire to once again place my life in his hands and trust him to keep me safe. He'd been doing an amazing job of it the last few months. He was my life and in return I wanted to give him my absolute trust and devotion.

When he returned an hour later, he found me by the door, on my knees, ready, and willing for my punishment. I knew there was no way we could move forward without it and I needed it to be able to forgive myself. He said nothing when he looked upon me, but the gentle finger her trailed across my shoulders and up my cheek was full of affection and pride. I wanted to melt into his touch, but that wasn't the time. It would come later after I demonstrated my willingness to commit to him and his plan.

He held out his hand and when he grasped mine, it was warm and comforting. I knew that he wasn't looking forward to punishing me and that knowledge just added to the list of errors I committed.

"How are we, angel?" The concern I heard in his voice solidified my decision to take this punishment with all the dignity I could muster.

"I am okay, Sir. I have thought hard about my actions and look forward to any punishment you feel would help me remember my place." I took a chance to look up at him so that could see the honesty in my words. "I only want to move forward and begin our new life. I trust you with all that I am, Sir."

He held my gaze for the space of a few heartbeats, his eyes searching deep into mine and when he found what he was looking for, he nodded and pulled me along. We entered his version of a playroom. It lacked the heavy equipment that most would associate with a room such as this. Since our relationship was more based on control and obedience, it only held a bed, table, and spanking bench.

When he released my hand and gestured to the bench, I strode over and situated myself so that my ass was exposed. My legs rested on either side of the bench and I placed my hands over my head. I waited as he strapped me in and with each clasp that was buckled, I found my center.

His hand trailed down my back, across both globes of my ass where her stroked and kneaded the flesh. I thought I would feel just a smidge of fear, but it was missing, replaced with an understanding and desire for redemption and forgiveness.

"Five warm-up spankings with my hand followed by twenty for punishment with the paddle should do the trick. What do you think angel?"

"If that is what you desire, Sir, then I agree. I only want to make you proud and serve you to the best of my ability," I answered without hesitation.

"Good girl," he whispered before I felt the first smack of his hand. The warm-up spankings were somewhere between pleasurable and punishment, a fine line that had me teetering on the edge. When he was done, he gave my ass a brief caress and squeeze, and a low hum of approval vibrated in his chest.

"I'm so proud of you," he praised. His soft kiss on the top of my head caused tears to well in my eyes. I closed my eyes tightly in the hopes that they wouldn't fall. Tears would signify forgiveness and I didn't feel as if I had earned that just yet.

The air in the room thickened and I knew that he had the paddle. I had to consciously remind myself not to tense up and clench my ass as it would only make the pain worse. Still, I was unprepared for the first strike of the leather paddle. The pain coursed through my body and before it receded, another wave came as he struck me again. Each hit of the paddle served to remind me of my transgressions. Each sensation of pain worked to scrub my sin from my mind and my body.

The old Bella that I was fell away, piece by piece, so that when the tears finally spilled from my eyes, I was reborn. I could still hold onto the strong and confident parts of me, but I was cherished and protected by a man who loved me beyond all measure. He loved me so much that he wanted to take care of me, to the ultimate level. The conviction I had in his love for me leant itself to a strength to trust in him and that love, secure in the knowledge would never harm me.

With that revelation still sending shock waves throughout my body, I surrendered to the pain of my spanking. I felt the heat and fire in my ass and thighs cleanse me of my errors and transgressions and allow me a fresh slate to start anew. So I didn't muffle my cries or tears, I let them echo in the room so that Edward would see that I was accepting of the punishment. I knew when it was all said and done; he still loved me and would care for me always.

EPOV

When the last smack of the paddle had been delivered, I dropped it with a clang to the floor and worked to release her from her bindings. Ever so carefully I scooped her into my arms and laid her on her stomach on the padded table. Her sniffs and cries we slowly ebbing away, but every so often her body trembled as a sob escaped.

With the utmost gentleness, I smoothed the cream onto her burning flesh. At first she cried out in pain, which turned to her babbling incoherently, and then it gave way to silent tears streaking down her face. I was careful not to scrape my nails along the pink, hurting skin of her ass as I worked the cream, its effects cooling the feverish skin.

I rubbed her wrists and thighs where the restraints dug in. In a few hours, those marks would be no more, but I still showed them the care needed. When I had finished caring for her physical needs, I picked her up once more and this time I took her into our room. I laid her on her side to keep pressure off her sore ass and cuddled up to her. Pressing us together so we were skin on skin, it took no time for Bella to burrow closer.

Once my arms wrapped around her to hold her snug, more tears and words came pouring out. She begged for forgiveness and explained her little identity crisis when she spotted her outfit this morning. Her body shook as she talked about how she was at war with herself and her needs which led to her making the wrong choices and acting out. But my heart nearly swelled to bursting when she told me about her epiphany as I was punishing her.

She pulled away to look up at me. Her brown eyes were all puffy and red-rimmed, but I could see conviction shining through them.

"I'm so ready for this next stage, Edward. I think I acted out due to fear, forgetting the most basic of all things; you love me and would never hurt me."

I cupped her face in my hands, even though her skin was blotchy and her nose red and swollen, she never looked more beautiful and she was mine, all mine. She was putting her trust in me to keep her safe and to do right by her. It was a huge responsibility, but one I was looking forward to. Not even Charlotte gave me as much control as Bella was relinquishing. The thought of it was scary and heady all at once.

"Never, my angel. I love you, as well."

I kissed her lips, sweet and tender at first mindful of the pain she must still feel. My tongue traced her lips and when I swept it over the seam, she opened and allowed me entrance. Hunger which had been simmering in my gut flared at the taste of her mouth. She taste fresh and innocent and my body surged with lust and need.

I groaned into her mouth, unable and unwilling to cage my desire for this stunning creature. My hands held her lips to mine while my body sought her body, looking for friction and her warmth. My cloth covered cock strained against my pants, begging to be set free.

"Roll over," I commanded her and without hesitation she moved so that her back was to me. My arms drew her close and cupped her breasts, her nipples were already hard and pointy, but I plucked and rolled them making them harder still. She arched her chest into my hands, wordlessly begging for more. I slid one hand down her side, over her hip and to the back of one knee. Slowly, I opened her legs and looked to see her pussy was wet and so pink.

I placed her hand on her leg, under her knee. "Keep it here, don't move." She nodded and then moaned when she felt my fingers gliding up and down her slit. In seconds my fingers were coated in her wetness and I swirled them around her opening and clit.

My body shook as I tried to take things slow, but my cock was so hard it was painful and Bella was leaking like a faucet. As fast as humanly capable, I stripped out of my pants. My cock bobbed and twitched in anticipation of burying itself balls deep into Bella. I grasped my cock in a tight fist, and I couldn't help but give it a few tugs. A low moan vibrated in my throat.

Without warning, I ran my cock through her soaked folds, nudging her clit as I went. Bella shuddered with each pass I made. In no time, I was coated in her juices and I inched myself into her, slow and gentle.

"Oh, Sir, so good," moaned Bella when I was finally buried to the hilt. I paused to give us both time to acclimate to the feeling, but before too long Bella was shifting her hips, trying to get me to move. A tug back on her nipples stilled her movements.

I trailed my lips from her neck to her ear where I nipped the lobe, before whispering, "Don't you dare come before I tell you, my angel. You don't want to be on the receiving end of another punishment so soon. I don't think your ass could take it." Like the bastard I could be, I grazed her tender ass with my pelvis and she hissed in pain.

"Do you understand?"

She nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"Good girl," I replied before I began thrusting in earnest. "Let me hear you, angel. I love knowing how I make you feel."

Harder and deeper I pumped into her; the slap of skin grew louder with each passing second. Bella was moaning and whimpering with each punishing thrust. My free hand rolled her nipples, causing Bella to arch into my touch. Sweat formed on our skin adding to the scent of sex and lust that filled the room. Bella's pussy was leaking all over my cock allowing me to slide into her with ease.

"You feel so good, little girl. You like it when I fuck you hard and fast?" My words blew over her feverish skin, causing goose bumps to form.

"Yes, Sir, it's so good. Fuck me, Sir," she panted. She clutched onto me, holding on as I gave her the ride of her life.

Being so attuned to her body, I could feel the tell-tale flutters of her pending orgasm. Not wanting her to fail, I pinched a nipple hard, and she cried out in pain. I adjusted the angle of my thrusts so that I was hitting the sweet spot deep in her. Her low whimpers of pleasure made my cock twitch. The knowledge that I alone could elicit such responses from her made my head swim.

Each rhythmic thrust, each sensation of being deep in her, and our combined noises only served to drive me to move faster and harder. Sweat rolled off our bodies and soon I felt the low rumbling of my approaching orgasm. The tingle swept from my gut and radiated outward.

"You will not come until you feel me fill your sweet pussy. Do you understand my sweet angel?"

I punctuated each word with a slow, lazy pump. Her head tipped back and I watched as her eyes rolled back, her mouth slack and panting.

"Oh, God, yes Sir." Her hands clawed into my arm as she fought to stave off the orgasm that I could feel was building. Her stomach quivered and undulated as I continued to fuck her.

With her acquiescence, I picked up the pace, feeling the building pressure at the base of my cock. Bella's pants turned to garbled grunts. Her head moved side to side as she worked hard to hold back. The little flutters and twitches of her pussy only helped to speed my release along.

When I could wait no longer, I slammed into her with wild, erratic thrusts, emptying into her warm pussy in long streams. That was all that Bella needed as her pussy clamped down on my dick and pulsed and throbbed with her release. Her mouth opened in a silent scream and her entire body shook as her orgasm overtook her.

With one last shudder, she slumped against me, gasping for air. I pushed her sweat soaked hair off to the side and kissed the nape of her neck. She snuggled closer and hummed in contentment. My eyes swept over her body, flushed not only from the sex but the earlier punishment. She never looked more beautiful.

"Thank you, Sir," she mumbled before she drifted off to sleep.

Six Months Later

EPOV

I opened the door to our Santa Barbara beach house and the sight that greeted me warmed my heart and made my cock twitch. Bella kneeled in all her naked glory, thighs wide open, arms relaxed and at her sides, back straight, and her head bowed in glorious submission.

Our move here was uneventful and easy. The school was sad to see me go on sabbatical, but it was what I wanted. We needed complete uninterrupted time to begin this new phase of our relationship, time for us to acclimate to our new roles. I had never taken complete control over a person, and it was a new dynamic for us both. What I did know was that Bella would need my constant presence not only to enforce the new rules, but she also needed the comfort and safety that only I could give her as she adjusted.

While I couldn't say that Bella adapted without any complications, it did go fairly well. It was a shift for her to look at me to make all her choices. Hell, it was a shift for me as well. There were a few times when Bella acted correctly, not moving when I hadn't told her she could and me forgetting that fact. But as time went, we found a new balance that we both could handle.

That night was going to be a treat for us both. I had recently obtained membership in an exclusive club that met in Montecito. It catered to those couples in committed Master/slave relationships. The fact that Bella asked to classify ours as that surprised me. But when she explained that it would help her find her place and space, I couldn't deny her. So just over a month earlier, I collared her as I wanted her to have a tangible proof of my ownership of her.

"Hello, my angel. How are you?"

A soft smile graced her lips. "Good, Master. I have something for you." She held up one of her hands to me and clutched in her fingers was a thick envelope.

"What do we have here?" I plucked it from her hands. "Serve me, Bella." With that she rose gracefully from her knees and helped to remove my coat and shoes and took my brief case from me. She sank back down to her knees and opened the zipper of my pants. When her hand grasped my cock, I moaned and thrust my hips.

Her warm mouth engulfed my cock and began sucking me like a pro. Over the months her oral skills had drastically improved, to the point where she could get me to come in about five minutes. Days where I was horny, her mouth could suck me dry in mere minutes. That day, I was almost ready to blow seconds after she slid me into her mouth. I managed to hold off for another minute or two, but before long I felt my orgasm rise and after a few swirls of her tongue I erupted into her mouth. She swallowed liked the good girl she was and with one final kiss to the tip, she tucked me back into my pants.

She sat back on her heels and flicked her gaze from me to the envelope in my hands and back up to me. I had forgotten about it the second I felt her suck me down. With a quick motion of my hand, she rose up and followed me out onto our back patio.

Our new home had a wonderful view of the beach, but since we were up on a hill, it was completely private. That allowed me to keep Bella naked, which was how I preferred her to be. Her skin had taken on a slight sun-kissed glow and it only enhanced her natural beauty. When I had settled on the chaise lounge, I pointed to my lap and Bella jumped onto it with enthusiasm.

"So what do we have here, little one?" I waved the envelope in the air. The address was faced away from us, so I had no idea who it was from. But from the way that Bella gnawed on her lower lip, she knew and it was causing her to feel anxious.

Pulling her lip from her teeth, I raised her chin to look into her eyes. "What has you so worked up?"

Her eyes flicked over to the envelope and in that instant, I knew exactly what it was all about.

BPOV

All day that envelope tormented me. If it wasn't for the fact that I was secure in the knowledge that Edward would deal with the contents and not me, I would have gone crazy. As it was, I had a hard time focusing on my tasks that Edward had given me this morning before he went to his meeting.

Our life since coming to California had been more than I could ever imagine. Once we got over the natural bumps and issues with our newfound life, we settled into a wonderful sense of rightness. One of the first things Edward had me do was write. When he had seen some of my ramblings earlier in the school year, he was floored. He felt that I had the ability and mind to put something out there, so that was what he pushed me to do.

Each day I had time set aside for my writing. I resisted at first, but under Edward's firm hand and loving guidance, I found the confidence in myself to put word to paper. As the days turned to weeks and weeks into months, a book emerged. Edward read as I worked on it and his enthusiasm for it only encouraged me to keep writing. Just last month, I had sent the final manuscript in to a publishing house.

In Edward's hand was a reply from one of the four places I submitted to. Since Edward was my Master, everything belonged to him and so it was up to him to look at the letter and discuss it with me. I know to some that would seem asinine. It was my story after all. But the stress of having to deal with submitting and waiting for a reply was too much for me. So I gave that up to Edward. All I had to do was what was expected of me, which was to please my Master.

Nothing less, nothing more.

So as I sat in his lap, I worked hard to release the tension and anxiety I felt. Whatever was in that letter could change things and I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

"I'm worried about what the letter will say. What if they hated it? What if they loved it and want to publish it? I don't know how to deal with all that!" My voice rose to a frenzied state and my body trembled with anxiety.

His warm fingers covered my mouth and I stilled. He made the hand motion for me to kneel and I sank down, grateful for his calming presence. Without him having to tell me, I laid my head on his knee and closed my eyes as his fingers combed through my hair. I breathed deep, letting the stress and tumultuous feelings slide away. All I needed to remember was Edward was my Master and he would take care of it all.

I heard the rip of the envelope but it didn't affect me. All I felt was the soothing touch of his hands running through my hair. As the minutes ticked by and he made no noise- either positive or negative- I kept my focus on Master and his needs. Even once I heard the letter being placed back in the envelope, I didn't move.

He tapped my shoulder and I moved my head.

"We need to get dressed, angel, or we will be late." He fixed me with a steely gaze and I knew that he had made the choice not to discuss the content of the letter. I nodded and followed him into the house and our room.

Forty-five minutes later, we were dressed and ready. It was our first time at a private party and I wanted- no I _needed_- to prove Edward was a good Master. I wanted to give no one cause to think twice about his abilities. While in the car for the short ride to a home on the outskirts of Montecito, he told me about his meeting regarding his book. One of the conditions of the sabbatical he was taking was that he was to publish. He was currently writing a book on human relationships and the ever present dynamic of dominance and submission, even if it did not take on traditional BSDM appearance.

The mindless chatter was exactly what I needed to help ground me into the here and now, instead of worrying about the letter that was sitting on the kitchen table. As we turned onto the street, his voice pulled all my focus back on him.

"Remember your rules, angel. No talking unless I give permission, stand to my right, observe but do not stare and most of all, be respectful and obedient."

"Yes, Master." His warm hand squeezed my knee and I felt calm seep into my body.

The party was a symphony of sights and sounds. Never did I feel awkward or embarrassed. I obeyed Master to the best of my ability, and his loving touches and smiles were all the reward that I needed. We met so many people that I was glad I didn't have to remember them all. Master took me to observe an erotic cane demo and I couldn't contain the excitement I felt watching it. By the sounds the slave was making, she was enjoying it as well.

Each praise Master got regarding my obedience made me stand taller and strove to serve him even better. It was moments like those- when I knew I had made the right choice in accepting Master's proposal. He saw something in me that I had yet to discover, but through his words and actions I thrived and blossomed.

At the end of the night, Master was helping me into the car when something fell into my lap. I waited until he had settled into the driver's seat before speaking.

"Master, what would you like me to do?" I looked down and realized that it was the same envelope from before, the one I was certain he had left behind.

"You will open the letter and read it." He didn't bother to look at me; he was confident that his command would be followed.

So, with a steady hand, I removed the letter and opened it up. The first few words didn't register, but once I read them again, a huge smile erupted. They wanted to meet to discuss the book.

"They liked it, Master. They want to meet to discuss it!" His smirk was sexy and I laughed at my exuberance.

"I know, angel. Congratulations." He reached over to thread our hands together and I leaned back in contentment. Once again, Master knew the perfect way to break the news to me.

That night as he tucked the covers around me as I lay on my pallet on the floor, the love and joy shining through his eyes overwhelmed me. The attention and care he showed me was laced with his love and pride in me. My last conscious thought before sleep claimed me was how grateful I was to have Master by my side. I knew with his guidance there was nothing we couldn't accomplish.

**A/N: I hope that answered your questions and then some! *giggles* Would love to hear your thoughts... so leave me some love.. please?**


End file.
